model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Potions Class
Potions class is quite possibly the greatest class you'll ever take at MH. Potions themselves are like ticking timebombs, waiting to detonate, and are pretty much some of the strongest types of magic out there. In potions class you're truly going to get a multi-disciplinary curriculum, using herbology, astronomy, charms, history, arithmancy, magizoology, and even transfiguration! Plus, you're going to end up learning some chemistry and mathematics without even realizing it! It's like osmosis! Syllabus First Year First years will learn basic lab safety as well as ingredients and equipment used in potions brewing, and complete a few simple potions. They will be able to link History of Magic to potions through potioneer projects. * Safety of Potions and Proper Equipment Use ** Syllabus ** Lab Notebook Rubric * Ingredients Preparation ** Potions Textbook * Wideye Potions (and Britney Spears) * Wiggenweld Potion Theory (and house points galore) * Cure for Boils Potion Making! ** Potioneer Project * Potions Hangman (with only limited pain!) * Herbicide Potions (and the mortality of plants?) * Research! The Scientific Method! Turns out that's a thing here too! * Famous Historical Potions Masters Second Year Second years will be able to talk about the ethics of potions, as well as a more extensive knowledge on ingredient preparation. They will be able to talk about the connections between herbology and potions. * Administration Ethics (aka a basics ethics overview) * Forgetfulness Potion (might need this after finals!) * Research Ethics (and a cool research project?) * Amortentia Theory (theory, I said theory!) * Ingredients Ethics Theory * Ingredient Preparation * Bulgeye Potions * Sleeping Draughts (we continue with the ethics theme) * Molecular Composition Third Year Third years will be able to talk about poisons and antidote theory, with a thorough understanding of Golpalott's Laws. They will also be able to talk about the connections between DADA and potions. * Antidote Projects (how do we make antidotes, anyway?) * Antidote to Common and Uncommon Poisons * Bundimun Secretion - cleaning up potions (blown up ones too) * Blinding Poison and Oculus Antidote theory * Hiccoughing Solution potion * Poisons theory (for all the edge lords out there) * Swelling/Shrinking solutions potion * Girding potion, and overcoming poisons without the direct antidote Fourth Year Fourth years will be able to talk about the connection between astrology and potions, as well as understand the theory of psychological potions. * Intro to Astrology/Astronomy and Potions, Project * Confusing Concoctions and Antidotes theory * Camaraderie potion * Antidote to Veritaserum theory * Wit-sharpening potions * Healing ingredients * Calming Draught potion, Magical Neurology theory * Pepperup potions Fifth Year Fifth years will be able to create potions that provide happiness and stress relief, as well as continuing to study for their OWLs. They will understand the link between Path to Success and Potions. # Blemish Blitzer potion and the Business of Happiness theory # Capillatum potion # Fire Protection potion # Alihotsy Draught potion , Alihotsy theory. # Strengthening Solution potion # Draught of Peace potion # Magical Fireworks # Banishing potions NEWT Potions If you know a canon potion and it's not on this list, it's probably because it's in NEWT Potions! I only accept Os in Potions, although you can still take Alchemy with an A or higher in Potions, Ancient Runes, and/or Transfiguration. The NEWT curriculum is completely comprehensive, but also incredibly fast-paced, with two or three potions and theory covered in each class. I advise you choose your NEWT classes carefully, as overwhelming yourself with options is not a good way to succeed in any class. Supplies Needed # Paring Knife # Stirring Stick # Pewter Cauldron, Size Two # Standard Potions Ingredient Kit # Mortar and Pestle # Glass or Crystal Vials Grading Scale Grading Scale: * O: 96% -100% * E: 85% - 95% * A: 71% - 84% * P: 60% - 70% * D: 50% - 59% * T: <50% Post-Grad Positions (feel free to ask about these in class! or if not, we'll go over them in more depth in fifth year) Industry * Potioneers, research and development of new potions * Potioninfomatics * Potions construction and engineering * Lab. Potioneer Tech. * Process Potioneer Tech. * Crystallography * Cosmetic Potions * Research Management * Lab. Management * Quality Control * Toxicologist * Hazardous Waste Management * Sales and Marketing Ministry of Magic * Environmental Protection * Public Health * Toxicologist * Hazardous Waste Management * Potions in the Law * Public Information and Outreach * Social Impact/Activism * Forensic Potions * Auror Potioneers * Quality Control * Basic Potioneers * Potioninfomatics * Potions construction and engineering * Lab. Potioneer Tech. * Process Potioneer Tech. * Crystallography * Lab. Management * Potions in the Arts Academia * Professor * Graduate Professor * Potions Master * Social Impact/Activism * Consulting Some Positive Reviews From the Crowd! "Not discriminatory against communists; 99% of students haven't been hurt!" - Caius Marx, Slytherin "Always bring a knife."- Calypso Casseo, Gryffindor "You'd be surprised how good potions ingredients taste" - Thunder McPhotosynthesisPants, Ravenclaw "potions is dope. knives and blood- what else can a girl ask for?"- Marilyn Ambers, Slytherin "Potions, unlike Charms, the professor actually shows up." Ellis May, Ravenclaw "Tell the teacher your preference in tea and she'll love you forever" - Meryl Webb, Hufflepuff "Britney, floating about the classroom and accidentaly poisonings, what more could you want?" - Christine Marilyn, Ravenclaw "Star has literal skeletons in her closet." - Martyn O'Maloney, Hufflepuff (probably not true) "Potions is great. The Professor is so terrifying that an evil spirit only dared to interrupt her class toward the end, and failed its mission there miserably." - Ivy Su, Slytherin Category:Classes Category:Potions